


First Time

by thelostperegrine



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine





	First Time

Note: Set where Diane and Kurt met when they were few years younger. They just got married and they were about to start living their life together. They have been to other relationships before their marriage but each of them committed that the gift of virginity should only be given at the right time with the right person.

***

It's the night after their wedding. Kurt and Diane are staying at a villa they booked few miles from the city. After few minutes of unpacking their things, they started having dinner. The night passed by quickly and little did they notice that it's almost nine. At this time, they have to decide whether they call it a night or do what newly weds usually do during their honeymoon. Unsurprisingly, they chose the latter. Two glasses of wine later, they lay at the bed and started giving passionate kisses until they have to stop for a while and confess something about each other.

"Ahm. Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I know what's going happen next but before we proceed to that, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me first that you won't judge me. Okay?"

"Diane, I asked you to marry me because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We may just have decided to get married a little late but know that I love you. Whatever it is, I won't judge you."

"Well, that's enough of an encouragement. So, I want you to know that . . . that this is going be my first time."

"And?"

"And you're not surprised? Or at least asked me why?"

"Well, I actually don't know how to react but honestly, I'm glad. You might think I'm lying but this is also going to be my first time. Sure I did kissed women before but I vowed that I will only make love to the person I'm married to. And, that's you."

"Ahh. That's a great relief! I wasn't really expecting that from you but I'm also glad to know that. I was just a little worried that you'll find me boring or what just because I'm not any other woman my age. I mean most of them have been married, have kids, or at least enjoyed having sexual relationships before marriage. But just like you, I believe that virginity is a gift that should only be given to the one you agreed to spend the rest of your life with."

"Agree. So, can we continue?"

"Of course."

They started passionately kissing each other again. It's a little more different this time because they have nothing to hide. It's just the two of them making love to each other for the first time.


End file.
